Sayaka
is currently a minor character who is a friend of Akari Iguchi. Overview Sayaka appears first in Chapter 25 alongside Akari when they visit the Kuroki Residence to give the sick Tomoko Kuroki printouts from school. She is aware of her friend's crush on Tomoki. When Tomoko Kuroki insults Akari as being interested in seeing her brother's "dick," Sayaka infamously stands up for her friend while demanding to know why Tomoko thinks girlfriends and boyfriends being curious is "strange." Personality Sayaka seems very bold and uninhibited; however, she may rather be more mature about matters that teenagers tend to obsess over. Thus in Chapter 95 when Tomoko torments her friend Akari over her belief that Akari asked to see Tomoki's genitals, Sayaka frankly responds, "Even girls are interested in those kinds of things, it's not weird at all!" However, Chapter 169 reveals that she lacks practical experience when she tries to measure Tomoki's interest in girls based on whether or not his pants reveals evidence of an erection. Appearance Sayaka has loose, black shoulder-length hair. ''Anime'' Season 1: Episode 3 ''Manga'' *Volume 3: Chapter 25 *Volume 5: Chapter 41 *Volume 8: Chapter 70.5 *Volume 9: Chapters 83, 86, 88 *Volume 10: Chapters 91, 95 *Volume 11: Chapter 101 *Volume 15: Chapter 145 *Volume 16: Chapters 154, 156 *TBA: Chapters 162, 164, 168, 169, 173 Relationships Akari Iguchi Akari and Sayaka have been close friends since middle school. Sayaka is often seen with Akari, usually encouraging Akari to interact with Tomoki. She famously confronts Tomoko over her insults towards Akari regarding her desire to view her brother's Unmentionables. She cheers on Akari's pursuit of Tomoki to the extreme point of loudly announcing in their classroom that Tomoki groped an upperclasswoman. Chapter 156 reveals that she has formed a relationship with the until-then unnamed friend of Tomoki, Nakamura. Their relationship appears one of needling and arguing. When Akari remarks on her friendship with Nakamura, Akari does the Grand Tradition of Tsundere proud by denying liking him while listing all of the negative aspects of Nakamura. Akari slyly teases her by suggesting that she can then fall in love with Nakamura; Akari reacts by exploding that Nakamura is wrong for Akari, and over Akari's attempt to confess she was joking, she continues that Nakamura's Unmentionable is "too small" for Akari, and she would prefer Tomoki's which, she assumes, must be "massive!" Akari takes this in stride, and WataMote Wiki can neither confirm nor deny that Sayaka has such information. Tomoko Kuroki Sayaka first really meets Tomoko in Chapter 95 having only seen her from a distance during the sports festival. Realizing she is Tomoki's older sister, she insists on meeting her despite Akari's objections. Tomoko naturally directly asks Akari, "are you here to ask me about dicks again?" To Akari's horror and Tomoko's surprise, Sayaka asks Tomoko, "What's wrong with wanting to see the genitalia of the person you like?" As a result, Tomoko considers her one of the "Dick Sisters (ちんちん妹・''chinchin imōto/shisotā'')." Nakamura A previously unnamed and background character who teased Akari about her cookies in Chapter 41. Chapter 156 reveals that the two have taken an interest in one another where both bicker and tease one another in all of the greatest traditions of tsundere. However, Chapter 168 reveals that she has a crush on him when she starts to cry when he cancels a study date with her, Tomoki, and Akari due to rain. Trivia *She appears but is not named in Episode 3 where she makes clear that Akari wants to see Tomoki. Gallery Sayaka-II.jpg|Sayaka engages in a rational discussion about teenage health. Akari_and_Sayaka_Middle_School.png|Sayaka on the right as a middle school student. Sayaka and akari middle school.jpg|Sayaka depicted, but not named, on the left in Episode 3. Sayaka c156.png|Sayaka reacts calmly to Akari teasing her about falling in love with a boy Sayaka claims she really does not like. Sayaka cries c168.png|Sayaka starts to cry when she realizes Nakamura will not join a study date. Quotes *"So? What's wrong with wanting to see the genitalia of the person you like?" - to Tomoko. *"She's just a pure-hearted girl who wants to see Tomoki-kun's dick!" - to Tomoko. *"I know you're still sad about how Tomoko-kun heard you say you want to see his dick, but there's no point in getting hung up about it forever!" - to Akari Iguchi **"Sayaka!" - Akari Iguchi **"Just because he heard you say you want to see his dick doesn't mean you--" **"SA-YA-KA!" - Akari Iguchi **"Don't worry, Akari! Tomoki-kun's dick didn't react at all!" Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minor characters